


Unseen Passion

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sonamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: A certain gift from Tails has forced Amy into a bizarre position. Being pulled around by Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, the three are desperate to show her something... if only they could settle on what.Written for Silvaze/Sonamy Week 2020, utilising the bonus prompt of Vision! The week runs from the 27th of September to the 3rd of October, for more information and to join in feel free to check twitter the Sonamy or Silvaze Week twitters!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Unseen Passion

“I told you we should’ve shown her Mushroom Hill first,” A gruff, masculine, voice grumbled, “As places go, it’s the prettiest on the island. I’m the guardian, I should know.”

“Knuckles, I really doubt you and Amy share the same sense of beauty,” A younger, slightly nasally, voice piped up, “I think we should head back to island’s edge, she’ll be able to look down and see the whole world for the first time ever.”

“Yeah, but if we wanted to show her that then we should have let her look out of the tornado,” A cockier, cooler, voice dashed the youth’s suggestion, “We’re already up here, we’ve gotta pick the best spot to set her loose.”

“I already told you two; it’s Mushroom hill. It’s by far the-

“Can you three hurry it up? It feels like we’ve been at this for hours,” The voice of a once excited but now exceptionally bored Amy Rose groaned as she blindly trudged forward.

The pink hedgehog could hear her surroundings perfectly well, the rustling of trees in the wind and the crumble of dry dirt paths beneath her feet, and she could smell the scent of flowers on the wind but, as had been the case for ages now, she was entirely blind. A blindfold had been wrapped over her eyes and tied behind her head in order to preserve a surprise that she already understood. It was finally time for Amy Rose to don a set of glasses, soon she’d see the world in a brand-new way. 

It’d been a long time coming, this was years if not a decade too late, but she’d finally submitted and admitted to her astigmatism. Accidentally tackling Shadow, Silver and even Metal Sonic across the years had gradually worn the reality of her poor vision into her. It wasn’t as though Tails hadn’t offered to make her a set of bifocals before now but, admittedly, she had been too headstrong to accept them. She’d assumed she could tough it out, just endure this and recover on her own, but that’d proven impossible. Two weeks ago, Eggman had opted to take advantage of her limited vision, setting a trap and baiting it with an approximation of Sonic’s appearance. Luckily, others had been there to stop her falling for it, but the truth was made undeniable and the young fox took her in for a series of tests.

That’d all led to today; three of her best friends (Sonic, Knuckles and Tails) were dragging her from place to place as they struggled to decide where and when to return her vision. Being handled by her beloved Sonic had staved off her boredom for a couple of hours but that bonus patience had run dry. The mystery of where they’d landed had long worn off as the three of them barked about locations she knew by name; they’d taken her up to Angel Island to show her the ancient site with a new set of eyes. Of course, they’d decided this not only without consulting her but without actually settling on which of the giant island’s many biomes to show her first. They’d trudged through sand, snow and were now in some kind of forest.

“I’m just saying Amy, even if you’ve never seen it properly, you must know it’s the best spot,” Knuckles insisted, still going on and on about that daft mushroom forest. Regardless of how pretty it was, with or without glasses, he’d almost soured her on the spot. 

“At this point, I don’t much care where we do it, I’d just like to see,” Amy huffed, pressing forward until she walked into something soft. 

Sonic’s hand slipped from hers, but she soon felt his grasp upon her shoulders, “Come on, Ames. You know we just want this to be special for ya. Just give us another couple of minutes, we’ll pick something out for sure.”

She pouted, trying to lean in closer, “If it wasn’t for you, I’d have torn this blindfold off an hour ago, but I can only wait so long my darling.”

Amy felt his grip slacken then quickly tighten, followed by the sound of shuffling feet, “Just give us a moment more, it’ll be worth it; have I ever let you down?”

“Of course not, my love, but you know no view could ever compare to just seeing you again,” Amy stepped in closer, reaching out to hold him. She managed to push her way to grab his shoulders, blindly nuzzling forward with her head. The effort was a two-pronged assault, born both of her want to embarrass him and knowing that doing so would likely speed things up. 

“R-Right, well, I mean, that sounds pretty short-sighted of you. You can see me any time,” He chuckled, trying to play it off with a joke, but clearly her words had made their mark. The chortles of a certain fox and echidna duo had rung even before he’d begun to joke, “Come on guys, step it up, where should we take her?”

“I don’t know, Sonic. Maybe we should do as she suggested, it’s her vision after all,” Tails said, his voice carrying a smirk that Amy could practically hear.

“I mean, if you’re not gonna listen to my suggestions then I’m inclined to agree,” Knuckles brashly elaborated, “If you’re not gonna show her the best, might as well show the lady what she wants.”

“No way,” The blue blur grumbled, Amy could feel him growing more and more fidgety. Even without being able to see, she could imagine the flustered look creeping onto his face, “We went to the bother of bringing her up here, we’ve gotta pick a good spot.”

“But Sonic, the spot next to you is always going to be the best. No matter where we are,” Amy grinned, again pushing towards him, “When we are apart I look only for you and when we are together I can’t look away. Regardless of my vision’s quality, I’ll never escape this curse; I only have eyes for you.”

“That sounds pretty convincing to me,” The yellow fox sounded from her left.

“Can’t argue with that,” The red guardian casually commented from her right.

There was a beat of quiet amongst the group, Amy could only imagine his expression. She wanted to believe he was blushing but, knowing Sonic, it’d be a look of panic more than anything. If they weren’t holding each other right now then he’d have surely reached for his quills or perhaps even ran off. With their bodies locked like this, there was no way he for him to escape. Sure, he’d find a way to weasel out of this conversation but that meant he’d find a spot to free her vision far faster. She was destined to win no matter-

“A-Alright, if you guys insist,” Amy’s heart skipped a beat, the darkness around her began to spin. That was it? He was giving up that easy; giving in to something so romantic no less? A minute or a millisecond could have passed, Amy had no idea, but his words cut off the out of control locomotive that was her train of thought, “Tails, pass me the glasses.”

“Oh, uh,” The youngster, alike Amy herself, seemed utterly bewildered that he’d agreed. She wasn’t complaining, she wasn’t upset by this outcome, but she wouldn’t have expected it in a million years, “If you’re sure, Sonic. We could still find somewhere nicer for her to get a good look at you.”

“Yeah, I mean, come on,” The echidna began to chime in, just in time for Amy to feel… something, “A half-decent backdrop would-

All of a sudden, Knuckles’ voice sounded a lot quieter and Sonic’s hold felt a whole lot tighter. Her feet weren’t on the ground anymore, but heavy footfalls came to fill her surroundings. This was a position she knew all too well but was much more used to seeing rather than solely feeling. Too embarrassed by the trio’s combined efforts, the knight of the wind had opted to flee… but had stolen away the maiden.

Amy snorted, “Couldn’t handle it, huh?”

But no response came. Sonic was uncharacteristically quiet, as though he had no cocky remarks tucked away for this occasion or snide taunts he could throw out on a whim. Amy knew she was still attached to him, she was still clinging to his shoulders and she could feel his hand on her back, but something was certainly off about this. She doubted her words had touched somehow deeper or incorrectly, they never had before, but something different certainly hung in the air.

“Sonic?” She questioned, pulling herself closer to him.

“Just hold tight, Ames. I’ve picked out the perfect spot,” He finally spoke, just in time for Amy to hear a change in his footfalls.

They were jumping now, rising higher and higher with each step, and they were no longer on a dirt path. Judging by the occasional crumble and common hardness of his landings, the ground beneath had gone from dirt to stone. The lashing of winds was confusing her, the movement felt cold but not so cold as the icy region of the island. Try as she might, she was struggling to decipher just where they were going. 

Eventually, Sonic’s jumps became footsteps once more and Amy felt the wind more consistently blow her quills back. This didn’t last for too long though, soon she felt Sonic’s pace slow and a soft sigh slip from his lips. Wherever they were, the wind hadn’t just been prompted by his movements; they were up someplace high.

“Alright, this seems about good enough,” He mused aloud, Amy felt herself being lowered and awkwardly brought her feet to the ground. Sonic, of course, waited until she’d got her footing before shifting his grasp, “I suppose I could use a second opinion though.”

“Well, I’d be happy to help,” Amy replied, reaching for the blindfold only for Sonic to catch her wrist.

He tutted aloud, his cockiness had returned so very quickly, “Close your eyes, Miss Rose, only open them on my say. I’m about to show you a whole new world. You won’t have to spend another moment in that blurry place you once knew,” She could imagine the smirk on his face, “You’ll never mistake someone else for me again.”

“Aww, are you jealous about the missed hugs?” Amy teased back but did as was asked, “I promise my eyes are closed, my darling.”

A brief fumbling followed; Amy felt the binding slip from her head. There was a brief pause before gingerly, as though the final cards were being placed on some record-breaking card tower, she felt a set of glasses slide their way onto the top of her nose. There was a bizarre pause, what must have been a full minute past, before Amy felt something peculiar. One of her quills, evidently knocked free by their travels, was gently pushed from the front of her face and towards the back.

“Sonic? What are you doing?” She blindly asked.

“J-Just making sure this is perfect, shush,” Amy felt him quickly shift behind her, taking her by the shoulders and gently leading her a half-step left… then two steps right before letting her go and moving elsewhere, “Alright, you can open your eyes.”

Amy blinked, the immediate light was just a little too harsh but, in a matter of moments her vision cleared… only to then keep clearing. She found herself looking down from what must have been one of the highest peaks on Angel island with the sun setting to its east. Before today, any sight this far away would simply mesh into a blur of different and obscure colours that she’d never be able to pick apart. Now though, with these peculiar lenses at the end of her nose, she could see all of it. Angel island, this site of so many bizarre biomes, was laid out so clearly before her.

The forest they’d been in before was but one piece, a green band that encircled the mountain range they’d scaled. Even from all the way up here, she could identify individual leaves on trees! To the left were the frozen lands, the hills and mountains in an almost permanent state of winter bliss! She could see the snow falling even from here, a thin veil that made everything behind it so unclear. Mushroom hill too! The biome Knuckles had gone on and on about, even from this distance, looked so unreliably pretty; clusters of so many different colours, flickes shifting from plant to plant and taking to the sky! 

Her eyes were drawn upwards and her jaw dropped. She’d heard of romantic sunsets before but she’d never experienced them, not like this at least! She could see the clouds trailing off, becoming mere wisps of orange and red smoke near their edges. The colours weren’t a constant, it was differences in the clouds and their positions that gave the sky its beauty! She’d only ever known this time as a red or orange blur, never before had she seen so many details; so many different pieces making up one beautiful vista.

“So, how’re they working?” Amy turned, beaming from ear to ear, only to find herself puzzled by the view before her.

She knew she was standing next to Sonic but the form next to her was more blurred and unfocused than she’d ever seen him before. She couldn’t make out his nose at all, he was just a blurry blue smear with a vaguely pointy shape. Was that the exchange? She could see him from afar but, with her glasses, never up close?

“Good up until now, I’m afraid you’re even blurrier Sonic,” Amy confessed.

“Oh, Tails said that might be a problem. You need to change how you’re looking; use the lower half of the glasses,” The blue form responded. 

She watched a blurry white mass approached her and, ever so gently, pushed her glasses backwards by the bridge. Almost immediately, Amy saw her love in the same light as she had the world spanning out beneath them. His quills had never looked so sleek, his emerald eyes never so sharp and vibrant, and the cut of his frame was finally clear to her. She’d thought he was handsome before but seeing him like this, able to identify minutia like where his long nose, was a giant plus.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” She jested. 

The way his glowing smile grew from a far more awkward grin, now fully visible, set her heart ablaze, “Yeah, well… those glasses suit you. Tails really picked the right colour.”

Curious, Amy pulled the glasses from her nose and gave them a once over. Though it was blurry, she could make out the metal frame with its red colouration, matching her typical clothes, and oval lenses. Gently, trying her hardest not to smudge the glass, she returned them to her nose.

“Why thank you, Sonic,” She fluttered her eyes, “Do you really think so?”

“Don’t push your luck, Ames,” His finger rubbed beneath his nose as he turned away. That was a common occurrence between them, he’d often look away when she tried to embarrass him, but now, with these new lenses, Amy could see something more. The expression had a further layer, an aspect that she’d never noticed. 

“You’re blushing,” She very bluntly pointed out, leaning in closer to get a better look at his cheeks. It wasn’t especially obvious but, near the edge of his muzzle, a soft pink colouration had formed, “Aww, Sonic. You’re so bashful!”

“I-I’m not!” He huffed, turning to face her. His muzzle was absolutely redder than it had been before.

Unable to contain herself, enjoying this far too much, Amy quickly stepped in and took hold of his head, “Are you always like this, when you look away? How long have you been hiding little things like this?”

“I’ve never hidden anything, that’d be uncool,” He insisted, trying his hardest to look away without shifting his head, “I can’t control what you see, I guess Tails made the glasses wrong.”

“No, I think he made them a little too well, my love. Now you can’t hide from me or hide anything from me,” She stuck her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and, with a smirk, retorted, “Wow, I didn’t know those glasses made you faster too.”

“Well, it’s like the saying goes,” She leaned in closer still and watched his complexion change further. Sweat was mounting on his brow, his pupils had dilated, “You can run but you can’t-

“Aww, what?! We missed it!” A loud, brash, voice sounded from behind them. Rising from the edge of the mountainside was a certain red echidna. A yellow fox was hanging off of his back, acting as both a safety device and propeller-powered climbing aid, “Sonic, I thought you’d wait for us.”

“Knuckles, don’t you see what he was doing. We’ve interrupted them,” The fox grimaced at his older friend, pushing the pair up fully with a final spin of his tails.

Amy smiled, waving dismissively, “Oh no, don’t worry you two, you weren’t interrupting anything. Thank you for the glasses Tails, they work really we-

A sudden gust of wind, not strong enough to knock the glasses from her nose but enough to toss her quills around, blew past her. It took no more than a second for Amy to understand what had happened. She turned and now, able to see further than any before, locked eyes on a certain hedgehog’s back. So, he was going to run.

“Sonic! You get back here!” She shouted as she laughed, thundering down the mountain after him. 

Perhaps she could see better but, it was as she’d said; she only had eyes for him.


End file.
